User talk:Claudeanthony
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Gaumont 1995.svg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Digifiend (talk) 15:54, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Amazon Don't worry, I added the favicon onto the page. Thanks anyways. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 17:24, August 6, 2016 (UTC) HDNet Logos Thanks for converting the logos of the HDNet channels to SVG per my templates, I appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:30, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :If you can, can I ask that you try to produce a larger image for File:AXS TV.svg? Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Allspark Pictures logo Question, where did you get the Allspark Pictures print logo? Did you made it or something? Because it looks official and cool. Aaron Montalvo A./Hollowfox (talk) 01:20, October 8, 2016 (UTC) That Sesame Workshop house...the yellow one with the pink roof...where the heck did you find it? You didn't photoshop it, did you? I had a hard ENOUGH time finding the purple one with the green roof, I wouldn't know WHERE you found yours. -Graphitetailgrace Wow, don't be mad. I didn't make that vector, this user who I was talking to uploaded it. The Allspark Pictures logo print is similar to the official logo first seen in the Jem movie. Aaron Montalvo A./Hollowfox (talk) 20:07, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Minor Fix Hello. I noticed a slight issue with one of the images you uploaded. In File:TruTV 2014 Green.svg, the letters are a bit fatter than in File:TruTV 2014.svg. I apologize if the word is a bit offensive but I don't have another way to describe it. Would you mind fixing this issue? Thanks so much. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:55, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Asking Some Favors Hello, I noticed that you are very good at uploading SVG images. I want to thank you personally for uploading some logos I requested for in SVG. I have a couple favors to ask you, though. Could you possibly help add some of the new logos for Ion Life and Ion Media? In addition, can you please help me find some SVG images for Ovation (United States), Reelz, and Fuse? On my user page, User:NewYorkCity101/American Television, I have lots of logos I would like converted in SVG, so feel free to work with them and add them at any time (I give you special permission to edit that page). Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:59, March 30, 2017 (UTC) SVG Error Hello, just thought I'd let you know, there's an error with File:Euronews NBC.svg where the NBC peacock doesn't show. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:35, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Fox Family Movies & Fox Action Movies logo Hi, Can you created a SVG Current logo of Fox Movies's sister channel: Fox Family Movies(File:FOXFamilyMovies logo 2.png) & Fox Action Movies(File:FOXActionMovies logo 2.png). Thanks. MNikoKasah (talk) 08.08, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Syfy New Logos Hello again. I just wanted to let you know, I reverted the Syfy logos back to black, but uploaded bright yellow versions of them. The reason why I did that is because I've determined that it's easier for users to see the black version of the logo, and the bright logos are there if anyone is interested. Thank you for understanding. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:04, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Logo Errors Hello again. Just wanted to let you know that there are errors with two logos you uploaded, File:AT&T U-verse 2016.svg and File:Euronews NBC.svg. If you don't mind fixing them up, I'd appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:04, August 30, 2017 (UTC) : I'm not Anthony but it should be all fixed now. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 19:44, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey Where did you find the Nat Geo HD logo with the letters "HD" transparent? All I can find is a version with the letters filled with white. Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 18:14, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Just a heads-up I have fixed your EuronewsNBC, U-Verse & Hallmark Drama logos. If you have other logos uploaded that are similarly corrupted message me and I'll try to fix them too. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 22:35, November 20, 2017 (UTC) I have nominated you to be an administrator. Read more here. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 17:15, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Adivce Hello again. Since you have been recently nominated to become an administrator, I am taking the time to message you to give you some friendly advice. I want to advise you to talk to other users more. I have noticed that you have never replied to a single comment on your talk page, mine included. I recommend you do so because you have been nominated as an administrator and that is the reason why I opposed your promotion. I apologize if I sound a bit rude, but I really want to encourage you to communicate with other users more so that you can become more of a member of the Logopedia community. Thank you for reading and I look forward to working with you more in the future. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:04, January 21, 2018 (UTC) SVG errors Hey there, Kirkburn from FANDOM Community Support here. It looks like a couple SVG images you uploaded on March 1 have problems, such as File:9Life.svg and File:9Gem 2017.svg. Our thumbnailer (which converts them from SVG to PNG for display in articles) fixes the problem, but if you try viewing the original SVG file, you get an error message. For example, try loading this link. I recommend giving them a review, to see if you can upload new versions that browsers can properly display. Thanks! -- Kirkburn (talk) 16:57, June 25, 2018 (UTC)